


M jako mrouskání

by bedrníka (pimpinella)



Series: Od A do Z [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Gen, Humor, proměna ve zvíře
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-22
Updated: 2006-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:08:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27895081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pimpinella/pseuds/bedrn%C3%ADka
Summary: Minervu dráždí rušivý pach.
Series: Od A do Z [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042557





	M jako mrouskání

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [H Is for Heat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/44615) by [Delphi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delphi/pseuds/Delphi). 



> Autorka originálu je Delphi, a zatímco ona má každé drabble přesně o 100 slovech, v překladu tenhle počet nedodržuju. Betaread překladu provedla moje maminka.

To ráno se ve své židli zavrtěla už po sté.

Silný čaj nepomáhal, ani čerstvě nařezané květiny usmlouvané na Pomoně. Studenti se poslušně skláněli nad svou prací a o její svíjení se nestarali. Rozepnula si nejhořejší knoflík hábitu, a otřásla se, když přitom rukou zavadila o své poprsí.

Ale no tak, to je prostě směšné. Upřela pohled na přesýpací hodiny a pevně překřížila nohy, spodní prádlo nestoudně mokré. Jen deset minut, než bude moci uniknout do soukromí, když už ne tomu hříšnému, svádivému pachu.

Ať se stane cokoliv, donutí Filche, aby svoji prokletou kočku vykastroval.


End file.
